Of Flesh and Blood
by CoalTrain
Summary: A girl doesn't know who she really is...but trusts Aragorn with her life. When it comes to the point where he must take her to safety, beginning with the care of the Fellowship, how can she make it? Gosh...she's only six!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Wide eyed and grinning, young, six year oldBrenwian, sister of Aragorn, must be protected. If Sauron takes her, the strength he would have could not be rivaled by even the Ring. Now the Fellowship must do everything they can to protect her. But how can you protect something when you are blinded by love?

**Author's Note**: Not really sure if this story will hit it off. If you like it, or have any suggestions, PLEASE Read and review! But please don't comment on Brenwian being a Mary-Sue...she's six years old, come on! It's hard! Haha

**Disclaimer**: I don't own ANYTHING...nothing at all. Hardly the plot, even (yes. It is sort of based off of another television show. You all know what it is if you get it)

* * *

"What do you mean she's not my sister?" Aragorn questioned, looking between Lord Elrond and Glorfindel with wide eyes. He half expected this was some joke, trying to teach him a lesson after what had happened to Glorfindel. It hadn't been his fault…truthfully, that had all been Elladan and Elrohir's doing. But he had neglected to tell them about the wine filled drawers, choosing to keep the twins' secret.

Both Lord Elrond and Glorfindel exchanged looks of slight pretense, as though they regretted having to tell him what they were about to say. However, they both knew that they would have to tell him before he found out from a different source.

"The five wizards in this world sought to protect a single thing…there is one object in this world that, besides the return of the ring, could bring him added power. And it is the collection of essence from this object. However, he had discovered its whereabouts. It was then decided that its identity had to be changed and sent to the one who could protect it."

"I don't understand, what does this have to do about Brenwian?" he questioned, looking out the window to where his young sister was in the courtyard, picking a few flowers while occasionally looking up and giggling towards the elven lords, Elladan and Elrohir, along with Prince Legolas were in the middle of a rather outrageous sparring match.

Sighing, Glorfindel cleared his throat as he decided to speak this time. "She's not your sister. She's made from human flesh, but she's not real. She's the one thing that can bring more power to Sauron, and she has to be kept from him."

"Why me? Why her?" Aragorn questioned, blinking. "She's only a young girl, no older than what those not of Dunadain blood would consider six or seven! And why isn't it Gandalf here telling me this?"

"Because he wants to talk to Frodo," Glorfindel answered matter of factly, before nodding slightly. "This quest you are about to go on…this Fellowship. It is unlike anything you'll have undergone before. You'll need to use your wits. Your own proper judgment."

"And, my son," Elrond cut in, looking towards Aragorn with slight pretense. It was almost as though he didn't desire to say what he was about to. It was obvious, however, that he was required to as he cleared his breath and continued. "You must realize that Brenwian's life is on the line. You can't let anything happen to her."

"Not let anything happen to her?" Aragorn demanded, his voice suddenly angry as he looked towards both elven lords with disbelief. "Firstly, what in your minds made you think that I would let anything happen to her?"

"We know that, because you still have the love for her as your sister inside of you," Elrond nodding, knowing it was true. "You have memories, do you not?"

Aragorn nodded, raising an eyebrow towards the two, waiting expectantly for them to continue.

"They're not real. They are forged…all of us have fake memories. Including Glorfindel and myself," Elrond confirmed everything, bowing his head in slight thought. "I entrust that you will never let any harm come to her."

"You're right," came the curt response. "I will not. But I would like to know why she never said anything. Never once spoke of the fact that she wasn't my sister. I don't care about her age, does she just wake up one day and think that she'll pretend to forget everything and go along with this?"

"Aragorn! Don't even speak such things. And don't you ever go and suggest that to her," Glorfindel said warningly, glaring at the man before him.

Aragorn scoffed, looking back out the window towards the two as he shook his head. "And why shouldn't I?" he demanded, curiousness flooding through him. "Why do I not have the right to demand that she tell me such things?"

Elrond's eyes widened as he looked towards Aragorn in disbelief. "How can you be so ignorant, my son? Do you think she'd do something like that to you? She loves you…you're her older brother. That's what she thinks atleast. And she doesn't think you would ever do anything to hurt her."

"Of course I wouldn't! But what do you mean by that, anyways? 'You're her older brother'. Didn't you just finish telling me that she and I have no connection at all?"

"Oh no," Glorfindel shook his head. "You misunderstood Elrond. Aragorn, you must see that there is much more to this situation than anyone else can comprehend. Please understand this seriousness of it."

"What? What are you trying to tell me?" Aragorn questioned, slightly apprehensive to what they could be saying. Already his whole life had come crashing around him, discovering that he had forged memories. Things that didn't truly exist and had never come to pass.

Elrond took a step forward, looking towards his foster son mournfully before looking out the window. His eyes sought out the young girl, of whom Elladan had just rescued from Elrohir who had been attempting to tickle her.

"She doesn't know, Aragorn. She thinks she's your sister. Brenwian has no clue as to what she is, or what's going on right now. The plots for her death…how much evil she could create."

And for the first time, Aragorn suddenly felt sick. She didn't know. Didn't know that she could destroy every one of their lives.

"So what you're telling me is…is that she wasn't told about this?"

"No. She wasn't, and she won't find out, either," Elrond's voice was final, eyes sincere as he looked towards Aragorn pointedly. "Brenwian thinks you're her brother…and she won't think any differently. Because no one is going to tell her."

"You expect me to lie to her?"

"No. I expect you not to say anything."

Aragorn sighed at Elrond's orders, but he nodded. Besides, her not knowing would make it easier for him to forget anything. "Why are you telling me this now? I'm going to be away…on possibly a suicide mission."

"We know," Glorfindel nodded before he sighed, looking towards Elrond to finish. Somehow, he hoped that the man before him would understand better from his foster father rather than him.

Elrond obligingly finished, although he couldn't help but wonder if Aragorn would take it well. "That's why she's going with you. You'll be taking her along with the Fellowship."


	2. Chapter 2

**At the end there is a MAJORLY big Author's Note. It's to explain questions, and any questions that might happen. Yepp, I actually know what I'm doing in this story (and I know I spell Yepp differently, too. :D)**

* * *

"Brenwian—Brenwian, wake up."

"Nu-uh…" Aragorn heard the small bundle inside the covers protest.

He gave a slight smile, remembering all the times this had happened. He forced his face to harden slightly, however, as he remembered.

'She's not real—the memories aren't, either,' he told himself before looking outside where the sun slowly began to rise.

"Brenwian, you must get up," he stated, less gently than he had before. "Now come on, you need to change into your day clothes."

The little girl murmured softly as she slowly sat up, her hair cascading around her in a large, slightly poofy mess.

"Why? It's still night," she yawned, starting to lay down again. This time, however, Aragorn was ready for it. Swiftly, he removed the pillow from behind her.

"Hey," Brenwian mumbled sleepily, looking accusingly at her taller brother…or so she thought…in front of her.

"Hey yourself. Come on, get dressed."

"Where are we going?" she asked uncertainly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she tried to have a mental debate as to whether or not it was worth getting out of bed.

Aragorn was unsure as to what he should tell her, but settled for giving her a forced smile. He almost felt as though he was lying to her. Certainly, his statement was true. But inside, he knew it wasn't going to be as fun as he made it come across. Perhaps adventure wasn't a correct word…but he had no other that could convince her to leave her bed and make her get up.

"We're going on an adventure. Now come on," he gestured to the door. "Can you get dressed by yourself, or should I help you?"

At his suggestion, he quickly moved to her dresser to pack quickly, but he didn't get much of a chance. Brenwian was apparently not so tired anymore as she ran to the dresser and shook her head.

"I can do it!" she protested, pushing Aragorn away with the little strength she had. "I'm six now…"

"Yes, you are," Aragorn gave her a small, genuine smile. "I know."

No matter how much he tried to force himself to prepare himself for the worst, trying to just think of her as some source of essence, he realized that he couldn't.

The words spoken to him earlier burned in his head. 'She's not real.' They seemed to dance about in mockery. Even so, he managed to shove them away before turning to leave the room. Mainly because Brenwian was trying to push him out the door. Not with much luck, however, seeing as she couldn't even cause his foot to slide an inch.

"Okay, alright. I'm leaving," he held up his hands in surrender, chuckling slightly. Walking through the door, he turned back to finish his statement. "But hurry, we should have left already. Please meet me by the courtyard."

As the door shut after him, he heard her young voice come in a muffled tone through the door.

"I will, I promise."

Beginning the walk out of resignation, knowing she would be upset if he stayed and waited for her, he couldn't help but sigh. She was so real to him, and he knew she was. She had to be. Young Brenwian was like all young children, to the point where even waiting for them outside the bedroom when you said you'd meet them elsewhere made them think you didn't trust them enough to find the place.

Wondering how impatient the other eight members of the Fellowship would be right then, he couldn't help but feel a sinking in his gut. He didn't know where he was going to take her, nor who was strong enough to protect her. And for all he knew, he could ruin his promise to Frodo. And that was one he couldn't break…to protect the hobbit with his life. The ring, in truth, could indeed bring death to them all. Including Brenwian. Helping Frodo needed to be his first priority, including above a family that seemingly didn't truly exist.

As he got closer to the courtyard, mind still buzzing, he was forced to pause as two identical figures approached him.

"Estel, I hope you fair well on this journey," Elladan grasped Aragorn's shoulder firmly, giving him a nod.

"As do I," Elrohir added, flashing a grin towards his foster brother. "Also, you don't even have to ask. We'll keep an eye on Arwen and make sure that Brenwian doesn't fall out of any trees or into the lake again."

Aragorn rolled his eyes in a good natured way before he shook his head at the comment towards Arwen. As he began to inform the two that Arwen could take care of herself and that Brenwian would not need there services, seeing as she would be with him, he paused. Raising an eyebrow, he gave each of the twins a suspicious glance.

"What do you mean about her falling out of a tree and into the lake?

"Those were Elladan's fault!" Elrohir quickly stated, eyes widening. He must have forgotten that these tales were not to reach Aragorn's ears. "He was tickling her in the tree, and he pushed her in the lake!"

"Liar," the older twin muttered, and the ranger shook his head. Perhaps he shouldn't trust the twins around the young child anymore.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that happening. Because she won't be staying here. She's coming with me."

Had the situation not been so serious, Aragorn would have been in hysterics at the look on Elladan and Elrohir's faces.

"You must be kidding, she's only a child. And will be a lady at that."

But Elladan's comment was lost on Aragorn's ear.

'No. She isn't,' he thought to himself before shrugging his shuoulders. "Farewell, my brothers," he nodded, dismissing himself before continuing on his way. He didn't think he could last through any other words on the situation. It was too hard to explain, because even the thoughts on her being lead to possible death were too much to bear for him. He who was apparently supposed to protect her.

Ignoring the two protesting behind him, he hurried through the halls of the Last Lonely Home before exiting outside where the others looked expectantly towards him.

"Aragorn, what took you so long?" Legolas questioned, and the heir of Gondor noted that Gandalf's eyes alone seemed to understand. So the rest were yet to discover the truth. He'd definitely have to talk to his long-time friend that evening.

"There is another," the wizard stated for Aragorn, so that he didn't have to explain.

And while seven members of the Fellowship exchanged looks, a small figure began hopping towards them all on one foot.

"Aragorn," the voice called before they could make out the small figure in a dress that reached her tiny ankles and one shoeless foot.

"Aragorn, my lace broke," Brenwian told him, and he gave a small sigh, yet smiled towards her in a kind way.

"Come. I'll carry you while someone fixes it," he offered before pausing. "But if I tell you to run and hide, I want you to do that. Even if it means without a shoe. But we cannot linger, we must go now."

"Okay," came her small voice before Aragorn lifted her up. Handing the shoe to Gimli, who had offered quickly to fix it, he groaned. Legolas and Gimli were currently bickering about who had better techniques with mending things.

As Gimli sent out a stream of Dwarvish curses, however, he quickly covered Brenwian's ears. The sooner he found a safe village for her, the better…

**

* * *

LONG Author's Note:**

WHOOT! Yes, someone figured out it was from Buffy Nods That was the unmentioned television show I got the idea from in the Disclaimer.

Alright, now...to answer some questions and to explain some things. Not all will be said here, though, because it will be met later in the story. (Yes. This time, I actually wrote down everything I wanted to happen.)

First off, I'll start with this one:

_If Sauron could gain so much power by getting ahold of this kid, why would they send her with the Fellowship? _

The reason behind this is that, because Saruman had a hand in "creating" her, all sources of evil knew who she was--hence her 'identity' no longer being secret--they also knew where she was. That was why she had to be moved to a different location. You see, I didn't put everything in the conversation between Gandalf, Elrond, and Aragorn. I just 'ended' off at one point. But really, they discussed everything. The point of taking her is to bring her to a new location, thus stopping a risk at Rivendell as well. I'm not going to mention anything about where they plan to take her because it's sort of key...in a way...not really, but I love keeping secrets.

Also, along with that, he can't actually gain power with her. This wasn't described either, but I guess I'll explain it. All he can gain from her is by using her blood (the essence) to once again become flesh again. Only the ring can bring him back to power, but him becoming a physical being once more can help him get the ring back more.

_It makes no logical sense to ship her off to where he could more easily get his hands on her, rather then keeping her (relatively) secure in Rivendell in the care of multiple elf lords._

If she was left there, as stated above, they knew where she was. That would have ended up to the point where a possible destruction of Rivendell could happen. So she had to go to a different place where, hopefully, they would not discover where she was going so that she could be kept safe.

_Aragorn's being awful bratty about this. He's a fully grown Ranger who has been all over Middle-earth by this time -- he wouldn't be acting like an angsty teenager._

Believe it or not, there's a sort of reason for this as well. While many may THINK this is an excuse, it's the truth. It was originally intended for this to be a seperate journey...Aragorn's first, in fact. One where Aragorn would be forced to take her alone to this place, but then I realized it wouldn't work. It'd cause too many problems. But I had gotten the chapter done and stuff, and I was too lazy to do anything but edit in the facts about this being the Fellowship. Eventually I'll edit it, but I want to get most of my stuff written out, first. Also, he will eventually sort of start up like this again with Brenwian, only differently. Like he won't talk to her or anything. And this is because he's trying to eventually convince himself that it's best for her to go somewhere that she won't be in risk and also if he has to make the choice between helping Frodo with the Ring and Brenwian, he could do what was best for Middle Earth. Give up his "sister" to help Frodo and destroy the complete evil that is the ring.

_OTHER STUFF_

_Brenwian being more important than anything on this quest._

It's as simple as this: She's not. The only reason it may come across as this is that Aragorn feels the responsibility of an older brother, and so the sort of reason I came up with this idea is because it's sort of a test of his own strength. To keep himself to do what he's supposed to do, or let the love of family cloud his judement. Because you see, even if Brenwian's blood was used to bring Sauron back, you all know now that he didn't have the power the ring could provide. So in other words, it would be better for him to give up her life in exchange for getting the ring into Mount Doom. It's all mainly an inner battle for him, and unless I can help it on occasion, most of the time it will be from Aragorn's point of view. However, it is subject to change.

_WHY did I use the plot from Buffy and why, since I did, did I make Brenwian 6 rather than a teenager like Dawn?_

Because honestly, I hate angsty teen girls going along with the Fellowship. If I did that, I'd have to have her drawn to one of the male character, blah blah blah...stuff like that. It just gets annoying. And I needed someone who couldn't take care of themselves very well, so yes. That's why she's so little. And I used the plot from Buffy because how else would it be possible for Aragorn to get a sibling unless Gilraen was pregnant when she took Aragorn to Rivendell (which we know she wasn't).

If you have ANY MORE questions at ALL. Please ask! Also, if I seem to make her TOO Mary Sue ish, someone do something. I'm trying my best to develop her character and stuff...because to me, everything about the Ring and such is the most important. But this STORY is about her, so it will be hard. Just give me some pointers on how to change something and whatnot.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the day, hardly any words were exchanged as the Fellowship and small girl trekked through the lands. Brenwian had started out with a cheerful spirit and many words, but as she slowly tired from walking she began to lag behind and stop saying anything all together. Aragorn sighed as he turned his gaze from her and sought out Frodo, a frown on his face. He wasn't sure how he was coming through. Either way, he didn't complain at all. Neither of the hobbits did.

"Legolas," he suddenly spoke up, his voice desperate for someone to speak to. Turning to face his friend, he beckoned him to him.

"My friend, night has fallen over us. If I know Gandalf well enough, we are going to make camp…and after we finish, I must speak to you about something. It's very important."

Legolas merely nodded, and the Ranger noting that Gandalf alone seemed to hear their words. Which was best, for he was the only one who had any idea as to what he was about to confide in the Prince of Mirkwood.

As Legolas once again began to walk ahead of him, he felt slightly sick. He didn't know how he was going to last the rest of this voyage, knowing what he did. Every time he looked at Brenwian, he felt as though was going to throw up. And it didn't help that he felt as though his duty was more to Frodo than his own sister. Well, metaphorically speaking.

He had promised Frodo that he would protect him, even if it came to his very life. He had never made a promise for Brenwian, and that's what tore him up inside. Why hadn't they asked him about it? Or, more importantly, why didn't they send her to someone else who could protect her better? With him, it was far too dangerous.

And before he had a chance to pondered into his thoughts any more, he found that he had indeed been correct as Gandalf directed them all to set up camp for the night, and he felt himself finished with his own part soon enough. When the hobbits were finally settled in, getting a small meal together and Gimli sat by the fire telling them all stories, Aragorn nodded his head towards a fallen log not too far off before he and Legolas met there, sitting down.

"What is it that has been troubling you, Aragorn?" the prince questioned, and for a moment Aragorn wanted to make up a complete lie. After all, it was so unrealistic. But knowing that if he could confide in anyone, it would be Legolas, he took a deep breath before nodding.

"I have…discovered something very grievous last night. And it has been causing me nothing but despair since then, my friend. You see…Elrond has told me something I don't want to believe. Something that involves Brenwian."

Nodding slightly, Legolas seemed to catch on rather quickly. "This has to do why she is here with us, doesn't it? Because you must admit, otherwise it seems pretty foolish. Bringing a child along on such an important mission. I mean no disgrace to her, but she will bring nothing but trouble unless she has a real purpose."

"She has a real purpose. And that purpose is to find a place for her to stay, so that she is away from harm. You see, Legolas…apparently she isn't really my sister at all. The wizards made her out of something…I think Elrond said she was an essence. But anyways…she has no idea about it. And we can't tell her what she can really do."

"What can she really do?"

"She could give Sauron a mortal body…if he kills her."

Aragorn immediately noticed the pained look on Legolas' face. He understood best of all. He had a little sister himself, and a little brother. He knew what it was like to have siblings, and the thoughts of losing them.

"Aragorn, I can assure you that no harm will come to her. And I don't care what Elrond has said…she is your sister. Remember that. But if you need a place to take her, my father would openly welcome her to Mirkwood. She could be kept safe there and—"

"No!"

Of all the responses the Ranger could have given him, no was the last Legolas had expected. "What do you mean, no? You have said it yourself, you need a place where she can be safe. Mirkwood could be her refuge."

"I can not ask this of you, Legolas. If she goes there, war could follow. If his plight for the ring fails, he will come for her. And it would only be a matter of time before he discovers her in Mirkwood. I couldn't ask it of you, your father, or your people. They would surely come to misery, however, if she stayed there."

"And if we kept her there," Legolas began again, looking towards Aragorn with a meaningful look. "If we kept her there, she could be safe! Mirkwood would be protecting themselves in a sense by protecting her. My father shall greet her with open arms as he does all his prized guests. And she will be happy as well."

As Aragorn allowed himself to take in the words, he slowly nodded, swallowing before he looked up to meet Legolas' eyes. "Yes. Then we shall take her to Mirkwood if we do not find a better place for her along the way," he decided, having to swallow again. He felt, once again, as if he was going to vomit. It was tearing him up inside, though. He felt almost as if he had to choose…Frodo, or Brenwian.

Legolas gave him an uneasy smile before looking back towards the others. "We should head back…" he trailed off, his eyes suddenly widening.

"What is it?" Aragorn questioned, finding amusement in Legolas' gaze.

"That," what all the response was, and as Aragorn turned, he had to chuckle. Brenwian had fallen asleep, leaning against a rather flustered Gimli.

"I can't believe it. That isn't natural," the prince commented. "I thought she knew better than that. To go near a dwarf."

"It seems that someone is quite upset that they lost their old role of hero," Aragorn chuckled once more, shaking his head. "You know, just because you pulled her out of the river one time doesn't mean a thing. When Gimli fixed her shoe, the fate was sealed."

Still rather sulking over the fact that Brenwian, whom he had 'known', in a sense, for her whole entire life, was now marveled by the company of a dwarf, Legolas grumbled before following after Aragorn.

"That dwarf will be the end of me," he muttered slightly, and Aragorn chuckled. Legolas took being a hero seriously. Very seriously.

* * *

**Author's Note:** There we are. Third chapter up...please review and tell me if you like and ideas for the story. Seriously, I want to know if you really like this story or not. I haven't gotten a whole lot of support yet, so yeah. Reviews make me decide whether or not I want to keep putting it up. (Seriously. I'll just stop writing if people don't want me to continue) so yeah...just wondering if you want me to or not. And if anyone here was reading Twins of Terror...I am NOT dead with it. I am just having Writer's Block there and I WILL have a chapter up eventually. 


	4. Chapter 4

I realize it has been a bit from my last update, but here's my next. I tried to pace it out, like the book rather than the movie but it's been a long time since I read the book so part of the ending is pretty mostly from the movie. You'll notice what I'm talking about. Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Get up," Aragorn murmured to Brenwian's sleeping form. While all the other Fellowship members were long since up, including Pippin, the young girl was still curled up on the ground, deep in slumber.

"Aragorn, we have no time for this," Gandalf sighed, looking towards the east and watching as the sun rose even higher. "We have no chance of reaching Mordor at this rate."

Looking towards the wise wizard, Aragorn nodded before glancing at his sister. There was only one way they could make up the time they had lost now, so he quickly brought her up into her arms, adjusting her easily.

"I'll carry her until she wakes up on her own," he decided, not looking towards the others. He knew each of them found this to be a bad idea, but he couldn't help it. He hadn't asked for her to come along in the beginning. Holding her so that she wouldn't restrict his use of his weapons if the need rose, he looked towards the direction of Mordor and firmly trudged on.

"We've already lost enough time," he heard Gandalf telling Pippin in the back as the hobbit mentioned something about wanting something to eat, and rather than complaining more, Pippin looked towards Mordor with a frown. He really hadn't planned on not being able to eat during this entire voyage.

Aragorn smiled to himself, knowing that while it was he who had held all of them up earlier when trying to get Brenwian to walk on her own, it was still rather amusing. A hobbits' stomach seemed terribly endless.

As the nine members of the Fellowship attempted to continue, the young girl still asleep, Aragorn felt himself wondering how he was going to be able to protect everyone if they would be attacked. There would be no way he could fight with a young child in his arms, and it would be suicide for them all to let her wander around. Especially if she was caught and taken to Sauron. Him having a human body, no matter how normal, it would be so much more dangerous. He could be anywhere, if it came down to that fact.

When noon seemed to finally be approaching, he felt a slight movement in his arms and he looked to see Brenwian's eyes flickering open. He sighed, partly out of relief...he was glad that she seemed to be waking up. Firstly, it would be so much easier for them to continue if she walked on her own. Other than that, but he could protect everyone much easier as she walked by his side.

"Good afternoon," he greeted her as she yawned and looked up at him.

"Aragorn, why are you here?" she asked him. "I had a dream about you, and we were going somewhere. I had to walk a lot."

Aragorn felt himself to the point of being sick. She had thought it was all a dream, and it was more than obvious that the walking had made her really tired. But it was not the worst part, no...it came when she looked around her, only to discover that it had not been a dream at all.

"Oh," she murmured softly, and amazingly enough to him, she didn't ask any questions.

"Can you walk now?" was all Aragorn asked her, and she nodded before he let her down. She stretched out her arms before walking along with him, looking as if she was just experiencing her worst nightmare.

For fifteen minutes they went in silence, but suddenly Brenwian looked up towards him, and he found himself unable not to look back. "Yes?"

She looked as if she didn't want to ask him, but he knew she would. After all, curiosity was her biggest weakness. She would walk up to any beast just to see how many teeth it had.

"How long do we have to keep walking?"

If anything, he had expected her to ask him how old Gandalf was. While it would be hard to answer, he could do that. But at her question, he found himself unable to answer. It was too hard.

"Um, I'm not really sure," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. "However long it takes us. It all depends on how far we get."

Her small 'okay' that followed made him frown and wonder how Elrond could allow them to wander around with such a little girl. Especially in such dangerous times.

But as they slowed into routine, the days blending into one, he felt himself waking up each morning and picking her sleeping body up and carrying her until she woke up. Then she would continue on at her own pace, and rather than sticking by Aragorn's side the whole time, she would fall back by the hobbits who sometimes lagged behind as well.

As the days passed by, they found themselves on a rock formation, one which Aragorn had seen many times during his times as a Ranger. When they found themselves at the top, Gandalf permitted a stop for them to eat and rest for a bit.

Sitting atop a rock, Aragorn found himself watching Boromir practice along with Merry and Pippin. He left Brenwian to run off by the other three, watching with curiosity as Legolas stood lookout and Gimli sat smoking his pipe.

He found himself much more amused with Merry and Pippin's techniques, and he would occasionally send out suggestions and other things to help them with their sword fighting skills. As Boromir knicked Pippin's hand slightly, he couldn't help but laugh as the two hobbits took their best shot at tackling the much taller man. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they were this carefree the whole journey, but his thoughts were immediately ruined as he heard Sam's comment.

"What is that?" the rather protective hobbit asked, looking towards the sky.

Gimli took his pipe from his lips, waving it about in the air a little. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud."

Noticing the situation as well, Boromir sat up, his play with the hobbits forgotten. "It's moving fast...against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas informed them, as if worry had beseeched him.

"Hide!" Aragorn shouted out, pulling Frodo into a hiding spot with him. But as he looked about, watching the Fellowship scurry for a spot to hide them, he noticed that Brenwian still stood out there with a look of confusion on her face.

"Gandalf!"

The old wizard looked, spotting the young girl. Quickly he reached out, grabbing her by her arm and pulling her behind the rock where he was. Aragorn closed his eyes in a slight prayer to the Valar, hoping they wouldn't be spotted.

* * *

Oh, a cliffhanger! Haha, yeah right. It will pretty much go as planned. I would like to know if anyone has any ideas of what can be done with a little girl on the journey. Not only that, but I want to know one thing.

Should Boromir die? I originally wanted everything to happen the same, but you know I love his character and he might come in handy later. No, Brenwian would not save him...I'd find some cause and effects that lead him to be elsewhere...

Any ideas anyone has I'll be greatful for!


End file.
